


Alone In the Dark

by tellingtouch



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alone In the Dark, Dark, F/F, New in Town, Suspense, Walking, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingtouch/pseuds/tellingtouch
Summary: You should know better than to walk alone in the dark.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write something for Halloween. This is what you get.
> 
> Takes place before Season 1.

Penelope was walking with her headphones in and her music playing. Paying little attention to her surroundings, she was staring at her “invitation”. 

**WELCOME TO THE SALVATORE SCHOOL**

**REPORT FOR ORIENTATION**

**August 1 st **

Not exactly the kind of invitation that she was hoping for when they moved. Another new school and another new town. Why did her parents have to move every six months? She swore it was like clockwork. Just as soon as she got settled in and started to figure out her place, it was time to move again. She had to report to this new fancy boarding school, and in all honesty, she should be there already.

Instead, she was out, walking alone at midnight, in a new town, trying to make it to the school. All because a couple of teens she met told her about this amazing rave that was happening out in the woods, and why not. She was going to be stuck at some boring ass boarding school for the next six months. Might as well live it up now.

She knew that she should have left the party with everyone else, but she was having too much fun. The guys that she had met left an hour ago, but she had met this really beautiful girl and well, Penelope Park could never say no to a pretty face.

As the world seemed to grow darker, she removed her earbuds so that she could listen to the sounds around her, yet everything quieted, she was left alone walking on the side of the road.

As she walked, she swore that she could feel eyes following her, watching her every move. She had the feeling that she was being stalked by a hunter who thought that she was their prey. Speeding up her step, she tried to keep a watchful eye.

There was a sudden ghastly screeching sound from the woods that surrounded her. The sound of leaves crunching and tree limbs shaking set her heart racing.

Seeing the school just in the horizon, she broke into a run, all she had to do was to make it to the gate and she would be safe.

The sound of whatever was following was getting louder, a sure sign that it was also getting closer.

Within mere feet of the gate, the creature pounced, taking her down, hovering over her, with a snarl on its lips. The large muzzle was bloody. Its eyes seemed to drift and looked hollow with no spark of compassion. The beast, that appeared to be a giant wolf, suddenly snapped viciously at the girl’s face, its teeth stopping right before closing around the girl’s face. Blood dripping frm the wolf’s mouth, spraying on her face and she shrieked.

Just as she thought she was done for; the beast was blown back and off of her chest.

“Get up, hurry! Get inside.”

The girl scrambled to her feet and ran to the gate and quickly got behind the protective bars.

“Thank you, I thought I was a goner for sure.”

“You would have been too. She has been on a killing spree for the past three nights.”

“She? You know that beast?”

The tall girl turned to look at the newcomer. She was skinny and looked like she was better suited for a biker bar than a school. They had been expecting her though.

“You must be the new student. I’m Josie, welcome to Hell, otherwise known as the Salvatore School.”

“Hi, I’m Penelope. So, who is that beast, or should I say, who is she?”

“That’s Hope, she is going through a rough time right now. And if I were you, I would stay inside these gates.”


	2. One Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week later, things are about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a fun one shot that I wrote for Halloween. Since people seemed to have like it, I decided to expand on it just a little.

It had been a week since the night that Penelope had arrived at the school and for the most part, she had to admit that it was pretty awesome here. It was a school for the supernatural set, which meant that she didn’t have to hide the fact that she was a powerful witch and could actually use her magic.

This school was in no way lacking in pretty faces, none more beautiful than the girl that had saved her that fateful night, one Josie Saltzman. She was cute and sweet and blushed every time that Penelope talked to her.

There was only one drawback. The only thing that anyone could talk about was the Mikaelson girl. It was really starting to get on her nerves. It was Hope this and Hope that, everywhere that she went, the only thing that anyone was paying attention to or talking about was Hope.

The wolves wanted her to be part of the pack, but they expected her to be easy to tame, and if the events that she witnessed said anything it was that simply this; that wasn’t going to happen. The witches, who had always claimed her were now spouting about how she was a mutt and impure. The vampires seemed to be the ones that it bothered the least. They respected the name, probably due to the sire lines and all, and were more concerned with the fact that if she were to trigger her vamp side, she would have the power of compulsion, even over them.

The headmaster knew about the murders and about the fact that Hope left the grounds every night, what Penelope couldn’t figure out was why he let her go. She just didn’t understand why nothing was done to stop her from committing such brutal killings. They have transition cages that they could lock her up in at night to stop her from getting out. Doesn’t that stupid man understand that to keep letting her out each night is to allow her to attack and kill.

But the thing that annoyed Penelope the most? The one thing that really got under her skin was the fact that Josie so easily gave her the attention that Penelope wanted for herself. Granted Josie gave her attention too, however, she wasn’t used to sharing the attention like this. Typically, once she set her sights on someone, they forgot about everyone else. Though, if you mention to Josie anything about Hope, she starts to ramble of denials and then runs away. Josie thought that she was just being nice.

Penelope wanted to understand why it was that Josie seemed to gravitate to Hope whenever she was near. Why was it that Josie felt that she had to be the one to watch over her every night while Hope was out there murdering and dismembering innocents, as if that deserved a guardian angel.

Standing off to the side of the room, Penelope couldn’t help but to see as Josie walked up to Hope in the hallway. She could tell that she was having an intense conversation with the other girl. Josie looked like she was worried and was holding back tears. The shorter girl showed all the signs of someone that had closed themselves off and had no intention of opening up ever again.

When Josie reached out her hand in a gesture of comfort to squeeze Hope shoulder, she jumped back like she had been burned. Then she turned to Josie and said something that, by the look on Josie face was something horrible, but for the way that the brunette watched after the retreating figure, she wasn’t so sure that what was said was directed at the brunette herself.

Penelope was about to go over to say something to the younger girl, but she turned and walked the opposite direction from the tribrid. The look on Josie’s face was a mix of anger and sadness.

That was the last straw for the raven-haired girl. Tonight, was the night that this all ended. She was going to stop these senseless killings and win the girl.

“I swear, I have never had to work so hard for a girl’s attention in my life. I don’t know why I’m doing it now. There is just something about this girl, I have to have her.”

Slipping past the other students and out the front door, Penelope hid next to the gate waiting for nightfall and her chance.

Crouched down behind the bushes that were near the gate, Penelope waited for night to fall and the tribrid to slip out of the gate and shift. Within a few minutes of the older girl slipping through the gate, a white wolf stood. Stopping for a moment to sniff the air and she released a howl and then bolted into the forest.

After waiting a few minutes, so that she was sure that no one was around to see her, Penelope slipped out of the gate and headed towards the woods. She wanted to follow Hope, but she also wanted to make sure that she was far enough back that wolf Hope wouldn’t catch her sent. It wouldn’t do her any good if she caught before she was ready to reveal herself.

It was dark, and no light was able to break through the trees. With every step that she took, a growing sense of dread started to pool in the pit of her stomach. After walking for what seemed to have been hours, but was more like twenty minutes, she was completely lost and disoriented as to where she was.

“Great, now I’m lost in the freaking woods and have no idea where that mutt is.”

Penelope turned around and started to walk back the way that she had come, the only problem was, with no lights she couldn’t find her way back and she wasn’t sure where she had been.

Saying a quick spell, Penelope brought up a small ball of light into her hand to help her find her way back to the school.

“Tonight, is a bust, tomorrow I will follow a bit closer.”

She turned around and started walking back towards where she thought the school was, figuring that as long as she walked in a straight line, she would make it back within a few minutes.

After walking for only a few minutes she heard a scream from somewhere close by. Penelope turned quickly and then tripped over something.

Penelope fell face down into the dirt. Lifting her head up slightly, she tried to wipe away the dirt that she felt on her face.

Pulling her hand back, she looked down as her hand felt warm.

“Ahhhhh!”

What she saw, was her hand, covered in blood. 

Scrabbling up to get away from whatever it was that she tripped over she bumped into someone who was standing a few feet from her.

“Fuck!”

Hands shot out and grabbed Penelope by the shoulders and gave her a little shake trying to calm her and get her attention.

“Penny, it’s me!”

The short girl looked up to see Josie standing before her, staring at her waiting for her to calm herself.

“Josie, what are you doing here?”

“I was heading to the gate when I saw you slip out. I waited for a few minutes, but you didn’t come back. I was worried so I did a location spell and followed you.”

“We need to get out of here and we need to go now.”

“What’s wrong? Why are you in such a hurry to get out of here?”

Just then, from behind them, they heard a low growl and saw a flashing of golden eyes. The two girls turned slowly and came face to face with a large snow-white wolf.

“Don’t run. Stay perfectly still.”

“Josie, what are you talking about. We have to run or at least hit her with a spell so that we can get away.”

“No, if we do anything then we become pray. Right now, Hope may still have a little control over her wolf. “

Penelope couldn’t believe what she was hearing. They were going to be murdered by these beast just like all the other victims.

Just as Penelope was raising her hand to try to cast a spell so that the girls could escape, she heard something behind them.

“Josie, there is something behind us. We are trapped.”

In a blink of an eye, Hope lunged forward towards the two girls. Jumping over their heads at the last second and disappearing in a swirl of violence.

Josie and Penelope were left in the clearing standing shocked still. Neither of them moving or knowing what to do now.

Josie turned to the shorter girl and looked at her with a mix of fear and anger.

“We are good and truly fucked.”


	3. Josie's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Josie sees everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is truly only continuing because I have been asked to keep it going. Yes RVNThorne, I blame you! XD

** From Josie’s POV **

Hope has been going out every night since she returned from New Orleans. One right after the other, Hope lost three of the most important people in her life. How she is still standing after that, the brunette has no idea.

Josie remains by the gate every night, watching out in the distance for any sign at all of Hope. She couldn’t say that she knew what Hope was going through, and the tribrid wouldn’t talk to anyone about it. If at all possible, it appeared that the older girl had crawled deeper inside of herself than she was before.

So, since there was nothing else that Josie could do, she held watch out by the gate, night after night watching over Hope the only way that she could.

A lot had happened in the last week since Hope started running into the woods. Murders that look to have been vicious animal assaults. It didn’t help that everyone, save for Josie herself, is convinced that it is Hope committing these brutal attacks. Josie knows that Hope would never murder in cold blood. Josie had spent many hours watching Hope and she knew that she was filled with infinite compassion.

Josie laughs a little at that when thinking about it. Hope, the gruff, salty, and introverted. The girl who would rather fight than make friends, the most compassionate person Josie knows. Doesn’t make it any less true.

While heading out for the night to watch over Hope yet again, she was stopped by her sister, and the argument that followed kept her inside longer than she normally liked. She needed to be out there, if not for Hope, then for her own peace. Lizzie just didn’t understand her.

Then when she was almost to the door her father stopped her to tell her that if she was going to be out for the night, to please keep an eye out for the new student that was supposed to have arrived that day.

The scene that Josie saw before her let her know, that of all the nights to be late, this was not the one.

Hope, in wolf form had a raven-haired girl pinned to the ground looking like she wanted to rip her face off.

Josie grabbed the gate and siphoned enough magic to blast Hope off and back with a gust of wind.

“Get up, hurry! Get inside.”

The girl scrambled to her feet and ran to the gate and quickly got behind the protective bars.

“Thank you, I thought I was a goner for sure.”

Josie looked out of the gate, for wolf that had been there a moment ago. This girl was crazy, who did she think she was messing with a wolf? Even now, with having just survived a werewolf attack, the girl was giving off this vibe of apathy. She could feel it flowing from her in waves. Though she knew it was wrong, she thought that she would give the girl a small scene of apprehension.

“You would have been too. She has been on a killing spree for the past three nights.”

“She? You know that beast?”

Josie finally turned to look at the newcomer. She was skinny and looked like she was better suited for a biker bar than a school. Classic tough as nails type that would, no doubt, give Lizzie a run for her money as new HBIC. This must be the new student her father had told her about.

“You must be the new student. I’m Josie, welcome to Hell, otherwise known as the Salvatore School.”

“Hi, I’m Penelope. So, who is that beast, or should I say, who is she?”

“That’s Hope, she is going through a rough time right now. And if I were you, I would stay inside these gates.”

** 1 Week Later **

The next week had been more hectic than usual. More attacks and still Hope went out every night. Josie just couldn’t understand why the tribrid was putting herself through this. She knew that Hope was not a killer.

Every time that the brunette tried to start a conversation with the older girl, something, or someone would interrupt them. And that was more often than not, Penelope.

Josie couldn’t lie, she was enjoying the flirting and the attention that the girl gave her, but there was something about her that she just wasn’t sure about and couldn’t place her finger on. So, she kept her at a distance.

It also didn’t help that Penelope flirted with everything that walked and Lizzie already hated her more than she hated Hope, and for Lizzie, that was truly saying something.

Standing off to the side of the room, Josie can see that Hope is coming out of her last class of the day. That means that this is her only chance, if she wants to talk to the older girl. Josie took a moment to take a breath, and then walked up to Hope before she could enter the main hallway. The shorter girl showed all the signs of someone that had closed themselves off and had no intention of opening up ever again. Josie knew that to talk to the tribrid, it would have to be now or never, but she needed as much privacy as she could afford them as well.

“Hope, can we talk before you head out for the night?”

“No. I need to go out there now.”

When Josie reached out her hand in a gesture of comfort to squeeze Hope shoulder, she jumped back like she had been burned. She turned to Josie with a look that spoke more than any words ever would.

“Leave me alone Josie. You don’t owe me anything and I don’t owe you anything. Spare yourself the grief and just leave me alone.”

Josie’s face was twisted into one of horror and pain. There was an ache in her heart that broke because of the way that Hope refused to let herself off the hook and blamed herself for everything bad that had ever happened in her world.

Josie watched after the retreating figure; she didn’t know what else to do. If Hope wouldn’t accept her help or friendship, she couldn’t force it on her. She turned and walked the opposite direction from the tribrid. A mix of anger and sadness washed over her as she walked away.

After going back to her room to change for the night, knowing that it was supposed to be a little cooler tonight, Josie was ready to spend yet another night watching over Hope from the safe distance.

She wasn’t worried about Hope hurting her, as much as she was worried about her father stopping her from going out after the tribrid.

No one in the school knew what was happening, but Josie knew that Hope wasn’t responsible for the attacks. There was no way that her father would let her go out night after night if she were. Also, there was no way, with the pain that Hope herself had suffered that she would let herself go out if she were attacking innocents.

She didn’t know what was going on, but she knew that there was something, and her father and Hope were keeping it a secret from the whole school.

As she was walking out of the front doors, she saw someone hiding in the bushes. Crouching down to blend in with the shadows to hide and not be seen. After watching a few minutes, she saw Penelope slipped out of the gate and headed towards the woods.

This wasn’t going to end well. What was she thinking leaving the gates after dark? She was going to get herself lost, or worse.

“Why does she have to go trapsing around in the freaking woods at night? She is just so stubborn, headstrong, reckless and heaven help her if dad finds out. Or worse, what if she runs into Hope out there.”

Josie slipped out of the gates and followed the raven-haired witch through the trees. After walking for a while, she heard a scream from somewhere close by. It sounded like Penelope was in trouble. Taking off running, Josie headed towards the sound of the scream.

“Fuck! Why did she have to sneak out of the school?”

Coming upon Penelope, she saw that her hands were covered in blood. Taking a moment to steady herself, she reached out and grabbed Penelope by the shoulders and gave her a little shake trying to calm her and get her attention.

“Penny, it’s me!”

The short girl looked up to see Josie, who stood there holding her, waiting for her to calm herself.

“Josie, what are you doing here?”

“I was heading to the gate when I saw you slip out. I waited for a few minutes, but you didn’t come back. I was worried so I did a location spell and followed you.”

“We need to get out of here and we need to go now.”

“What’s wrong? Why are you in such a hurry to get out of here?”

Just then, from behind them, they heard a low growl and saw a flashing of golden eyes. The two girls turned slowly and came face to face with a large snow-white wolf.

Josie knew that it was Hope and in her wolf form and in a hunting state of mind. She couldn’t guarantee that she wouldn’t attack them if they acted like prey. They needed to stand their ground.

“Don’t run. Stay perfectly still.”

“Josie, what are you talking about. We have to run or at least hit her with a spell so that we can get away.”

“No, if we do anything then we become pray. Right now, Hope may still have a little control over her wolf. “

The brunette could feel the panic coming off the other girl. She knew that if she could feel it, Hope could smell it. She had to do something, but she didn’t know what.

As she was thinking, she saw Penelope raise her hand out of the corner of her eye. Josie started to reach behind her while never taking her eye off of Hope in front of them.

“Josie, there is something behind us. We are trapped.”

In a blink of an eye, Hope lunged forward towards the two girls. Jumping over their heads at the last second and disappearing in a swirl of violence.

Josie and Penelope were left in the clearing standing shocked still. Neither of them moving or knowing what to do now.

Josie turned to the shorter girl and looked at her with a mix of fear and anger. This was going to be so bad.

“We are good and truly fucked.”


End file.
